Her Shining Legend
by Magical Trio
Summary: AH! It's series surfing insanity when 6 teenagers are dropped into one perilous adventure to the next, like escaping formal gatherings on motorbikes and falling head over heels with bishounen!


Kanojo no Mezashite Denetsu (Her Shining Legend)  
  
~*~  
  
In case you're wondering. this all takes place smack dab in the middle of Shaman King. Well, closer to the beginning. When Anna just steps into the series (cold hearted bitch, DIE!!) *ahem* here's the chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1 - Coffee in a Teacup  
  
[Sandra's POV]  
  
"WAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
Six teenage girls pelted towards the ground, screaming their lungs off. Myself included, we bounced off several strange bubbles upon landing.  
  
One of my friends was already on her feet, and squealed when a floating pink orb bumped into her butt. She dashed behind Sarah, a girl who towered a full head taller than us and was surly as she was smart.  
  
"Oh yes, very mature Jen." Sarah remarked and took a good look around.  
  
"Just to tell you, I don't ever want to do that again." Danielle said, grinning slightly.  
  
"Whoa." was all that came from Myrna's mouth.  
  
I couldn't have agreed more. We seemed to be standing in a very shallow pool of water, and several large falls of light were fluttering on by of the surface. They seemed to be giggling. It was a very stark contrast to our junior high, and we had no idea as to where we were.  
  
"Hot damn." I muttered, taking a sharp breath.  
  
"Maybe we're in Gaea!" Jen perked, looking around for proof that this was indeed the setting of her current anime obsession.  
  
"I doubt that." Winnie replied, picking herself up from the floor.  
  
We are interrupted from our cretinous babbling when a ripple of light appeared in the center. A winged being - "Ooh, look! A fairy!" - materialized in front of us, her eyes shut and her hands pressed together as though she was praying.  
  
Sarah tensed and the rest of us stared, our mouths hanging open.  
  
"Greetings," came a melodious voice that sounded like singing.  
  
"Cool!" Jen chirped. Nobody else did anything, except for me, who waved.  
  
The fairy/girl/angel smiled and continued to stare at us. I was getting the feeling she was sizing us up, so I said, "Ah, can you tell us where we are?"  
  
"Setsuna," She said shortly.  
  
"Ah." I said, acting like this helped.  
  
Danielle, as blunt as was, pressed her hands to her cheeks and cried, "Well that doesn't help!"  
  
Winnie laughed and putting on a formal manner and asked, "Can you tell us where Setsuna is?"  
  
"It is a transitional gate to other worlds. These fairies you see here, they are the guides to travelers." She waved to the little balls of light bobbing above the water surface.  
  
"Ah," I repeated, still not letting any of this sink in.  
  
"You have all been called here to perform a sacred ritual for us." She continued, "A band of the undead called the Sachips, are after 6 different weapons. Each holds a devastatingly strong power, and they will kill anything that stands in their way. I have selected you to find them first, for every world in existence will be doomed if the Sachips take hold of all six items. I beg you for your help."  
  
At last I had allowed all this to register.  
  
"No thanks," Myrna said; holding up her hands, "It sounds like suicide"  
  
"Myrna, doesn't this seem a bit more important then anything else right now?" The wheels in my head were already trying to figure out a few concepts.  
  
"She's right though." Sarah declared.  
  
"Yeah, but if we don't help, everybody'll be dead anyway," Jen countered.  
  
"I'll go if you guys go." Danielle said.  
  
"Same!" Winnie agreed.  
  
"I am 100% up for going." I said.  
  
"I will definitely go if what she says is true." Jen said, gesturing to the silent fairy.  
  
"So that's four out of the six." I rubbed my chin and glared at Myrna and Sarah.  
  
"Fine," Myrna sighed, "I guess I'm coming too."  
  
"I'm not happy, but I'll go too." Sarah said huskily.  
  
"Excellent." The fairy was smiling broader, "I have weapons for you so decide. After, hurry to the time setting."  
  
Six weapons popped from out of nowhere, and where levitating in mid air. I had already known what I wanted before they had even appeared.  
  
"Scimitar!" I brandished the blade, the heavy metal weighing in my hand.  
  
"Broadsword!" Danielle picked the sword off the ground.  
  
"Is that a pitch fork?" Myrna wondered. "It's too tiny, even for me!!"  
  
It was true. It was the size of her arm.  
  
Winnie had already pocketed the delicate mallet. From the looks of it, it was powerful, despite its size.  
  
We laughed for a few minutes, cracking jokes along the way. It took a while for the fairy to shut us up.  
  
"This is not a light hearted mission!" She fumed as we cowered beneath her. "You have will have only four days tin each world to complete your tasks."  
  
"How do I use this?" Jen asked, holding up a bow with no arrows.  
  
"Well, I'm taking the gauntlets," Sarah said, slipping on a pair of black gloves.  
  
"Wait, we can't just charge into something we don't know anything about!" While my friends had been discussing their new toys, I had been arguing fervently with the fairy.  
  
"I have sent a messenger to the place you're supposed to go. You cannot stay here much longer, for this place is unstable and vulnerable. When you find the relics, you will immediately be transported to your new location."  
  
Her tone made me wonder about a few things. Like what did this girl have anything to do with all this? I didn't have too much time to dwell on it though.  
  
"Ready?" Not waiting for a response, she turned and yelled, "Time setting: 2003, Tokyo Japan, Age of the Shamans!"  
  
With a wave of the angel/fairy/winged woman's hand, we were sent flying through the air again, as small fairies clung to our sides and steered us out of various portholes. I knew that for the hell of it, we were screaming our lungs off, trying to be heard over the roaring din in our ears. Come to think of it, we might've just been screaming over each other.  
  
We landed with a nice crunch as we dropped onto a large oak tree. The branches broke underneath us and slowed us down until we impacted with the real thick branches on the bottom, knocking the wind out of us.  
  
"Had I known we were doing THAT, I wouldn't have agreed to come." Danielle groaned.  
  
I laughed and hoisted myself off, and coincidently landed on somebody.  
  
The branches above erupted in laughter as I picked him off the ground, falling instantly in love.  
  
"She's gone," Winnie remarked, taking one look at my passion-struck face.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" Was the response, as the boy looked at me. He was about an inch taller than me, which was hard to tell if it was true, since his black hair that stuck up at odd angles, making him seem taller.  
  
"Now now Sandra, we have a mission, remember?" Winnie looped her arm around my waist and dragged me off across the bridge.  
  
"He was cute though," Jen giggled.  
  
"What about Jay though?" Sarah asked, bringing me straight back to Earth. She was referring to my best friend.  
  
"What about Jay?" I wagged my finger at her, "I've been single my entire life, remember?"  
  
Sarah only rolled her eyes, and Myrna sniggered, and suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Did anybody notice that we aren't speaking in English?"  
  
"Of course not!" Winnie pointed at the subtitles appearing underneath her. "See?" She grinned, "I'm speaking perfect Japanese now!!"  
  
"I am too!" I shouted with glee, since it had been my long time desire to learn the language.  
  
"SO COOL!!" Myrna squealed. "Even our clothes had changed!"  
  
We were all wearing school uniforms. The other five were dressed in floppy skirts and knee high socks. Sarah hated dresses and looked like she was about to puke. Danielle wasn't looking thrilled either.  
  
And me? Well.  
  
"Why the hell do you get pants?" Sarah demanded, looking a tad pissed off.  
  
"UTENA STYLE!!" Winnie yelled.  
  
"What?" Jen asked, looking as bewildered as the others.  
  
"Utena wore a boy's uniform, remember?" I tipped my cap at her and grinned.  
  
"Oh good, another anime rant," Sarah rolled her eyes and impatiently scanned the area.  
  
"A cemetery." I commented, looking around with her.  
  
We were standing on the other side of a bridge; opposite of the beech tree had fallen. The boy was still there, looking intact. Hopefully, my weight hadn't crushed him since he was skinnier than I was.  
  
"What do people seek from fighting? Does spilled blood cause flowers to bloom?" I hummed, staring at him.  
  
"'Ello Sandra, we must leave now," Myrna playfully waved her hand in front of my face and just then, the boy/future husband of mine to turn in my direction.  
  
"I have an idea, be right back," I ran to him, formulating my plans.  
  
"Sandra??" Winnie was running along beside me to make sure I didn't make a total fool out of myself.  
  
"We have no idea as to what we're supposed to do. That woman just whisked us off to here, so we need to find out a few things about our location, ne?" I slowed my sprint to a jog and turned my stare ahead. The boy had now taken off his head phones and looking like he was waiting for us.  
  
Right before I reached him, I tripped over a tree root (damn tree) and fell flat on my face. I spit out dirt and grass and lay there for a while, trying to stop the world from spinning and look a little more dignified about the fact that I was sprawled on the floor like a complete ditz.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, taking my hand and pulling me up. I looked at the hand he had touched. I was never going to wash it again.  
  
"OH my God!" Jen ran up from behind me and cracked up.  
  
"That was the best part of your acting career EVER," Myrna grinned.  
  
"That will always and forever be a classic," Danielle confirmed, much to my amusement.  
  
The boy just tipped his lovely head to the side and gave us a blank expression.  
  
"Sarah, Jen, Winnie, Myrna, and Danielle," I said, pointing.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you!" He grinned and put his hand out, "I've never met a nameless person before."  
  
"Good job of introducing yourself," Myrna cracked and Danielle jabbed me with her elbow.  
  
"Guys!" Jen yelled, "We have to go now!!"  
  
I waved him a goodbye and turned around. Soon, we were running away from him and towards the sunset, laughing the entire way there.  
  
~*~  
  
I leant against the tree trunk and stretched my arms, letting the night air wash over me. I basked in the moonlight, perched atop a thick branch. I was back at the cemetery, while my friends had gone off to 'investigate' a few things. They were probably hitting on the cute waiter we had met at a café.  
  
I heard a soft rustle and looked down. A man with silver hair was standing beneath me. He seemed to be. glowing. The boy I had fallen on top of earlier was with him. They were both quiet, but I heard music filter softly from one of them.  
  
I should have introduced myself right then, but I decided not to spoil the moment. I leaned back and hummed a few bars of my favorite song.  
  
"Say, Amidamaru," my ears pricked as I heard the boy talk softly. "Do you like being my primary spirit?"  
  
"Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru just looked at him curiously. Now that I noticed, Amidamaru had a definite. mistiness about him. It was like.  
  
"It's just that things are so different lately. Even Anna's been acting strange."  
  
My skin tingled as I heard the name 'Anna'. Not a good sign.  
  
"You usually don't ask me things like that," Amidamaru replied.  
  
Yoh grinned and laughed. "Forget it then."  
  
I heard a rumbling grunt from Amidamaru "People change the way they treat you because your yourself have changed."  
  
I felt my chest warm as the words touched my heart. As wishy-washy as it was, I was a major sap for poetry.  
  
The tranquil moment was interrupted by a loud crack of wood. The branch I was sitting on was collapsing under my weight. I shut my eyes and cursed under my breath.  
  
'Here we go.' I thought. The branch gave another creak. I looked down at Yoh who was underneath me and hollered, "Get out of the way!!!"  
  
The branch snapped, sending me plummeting to the ground. Luckily, his arms stopped my fall, and I stayed in his embrace for a minute, trying my best not to hyperventilate.  
  
Much to my misfortune, it wasn't over yet. The branch, which had been hanging from a few fibers off the tree, suddenly broke off and landed on poor Yoh's head.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his waist to prevent him from falling. (Yes, lucky me!) He looked at me and rubbed his head, before laughing. My heart stopped as I realized that this guy was beautiful, and nearly fell over when a giant man floated over to him.  
  
"Yoh-dono!"  
  
I nearly dropped the boy in my arms. I stared at the shifting mass in front of me, and realized that it was a man; A semitransparent man, but a man.  
  
I blinked a few times to make sure I was still awake and stood numbly for a few moments. Realizing my good fortune, I grinned and stuck out my hand in a handshake.  
  
"Nice to meetcha." I cooed.  
  
"Hello." He replied. He was so COOL!!  
  
"Hey." I tensed at the statement as Yoh spoke, ready to be barraged with question, "What's your name?"  
  
I contemplated whether to answer "Cindy Crawford," when I decided it wouldn't be a good start to our relationship. "Sandra. Sparda?"  
  
"Sandra," He repeated, letting my name roll beautifully out of his mouth with his Japanese accent.  
  
I was smitten. Could you tell?  
  
~*~  
  
I SO hope that was enjoyable. It was so much fun to write!! Lol  
  
Well, reviews are always nice; so don't forget to do that!! 


End file.
